


Some'bud'y to Love

by everylosttouch



Series: 2018 Flufftober Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, Flowers, Flufftober 2018, Implied/Referenced Jimon, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a sentence - Freeform, but it's like, it's cute and fluffy and it's adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Alec's had it for as long as he can remember. After thirty years, he thought he would've met his soulmate by now.





	Some'bud'y to Love

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUESSED IT  
> another flufftober ficlet! Day two is 'flowers' so here we are! I went with another couple of tropes i really like so enjoy! <3

Alec has had it for as long as he can remember. He thought it a disease at first, running into his mother’s arms wailing and covered in tears, babbling nonsense about not wanting to die. Maryse had been surprised at first, but her worry had quickly morphed into a mirthful smile.

“Oh sweetheart,” she cooed, running her fingers through her son’s dark hair, “You aren’t dying. It’s your soulmark.” Her smile remains as her eyes fall to the little bud resting on his left ring finger. “It’s just a bud now, but some day there will be someone who will come along and make it bloom so beautifully.” She looks back up at him, her warm expression comforting his childish worries. “And that person, that person will be your soulmate.”

Natural child-like wonder had taken over then, clearing his tears and leaving him questioning. What would his soulmate be like? When would he meet them?

Throughout the years, Alec wondered when the little bud on his finger would bloom. He had met plenty of pretty girls in his life, but none had made the flower bloom. After realizing he was gay, he had hoped maybe the first boy that made his chest flutter would make the flower bloom. But sadly, it didn’t. Though his had failed to bloom, Izzy and Jace had already found their soulmates, and he had seen Jace’s first hand, watching how the bud on his collarbone bloomed the first time they went into Java Jones and met that bespectacled barista.

That was also ten years ago.

And in those ten years his siblings had established jobs and married off, leaving him to help his mother with the shop. He had grown to like the work, but at the same time, he felt incredibly lonely. After thirty years of Alec having his soulmark, he was almost convinced that his soulmate didn’t exist. After thirty years, he was sure that he would’ve met them at some—

The gentle chime of the front bell startles Alec from his thoughts, pulling him away from the bouquet of red chrysanthemums he had gotten lost in. He turns out of the back room, padding into the storefront of the shop.

“Hi, welcome to _In Bloom_. If you need a recommendation just—”

His sentence is cut short as he meets the gaze of the newest customer, staring at him in just as much wide-eyed awe as he is.

The man is gorgeous. Like…breathtakingly gorgeous. He’s tall and fit, the simple t-shirt and jeans combo hugging every muscled and toned curve he has to offer. The exposed skin of his arms is decorated in intricate bold designs, and Alec finds himself wanting to ask what each and every symbol means. He pulls his gaze back up, only to be greeted with a set of the two most brilliant amber eyes lined with black kohl.

“Uh…” Alec stammers, probably red-faced as caught staring. He blinks in rapid succession, hoping to somehow find the words that don’t want to form on his tongue.

The amber-eyed man blinks out of his stupor, pulling a charming smile across his face. “Hi,” he greets, tone cool and collected and just raspy enough to give Alec goosebumps. “I’m Magnus Bane. I just moved in to the shop across the street and I thought I should come… _check out_ what this place has to offer.” He smiles, eyes flicking down as much of Alec’s frame as the front desk allows briefly Alec flushes in response. “And dare I say I’m glad I did.”

And _oh_ , Alec _really_ flushes then. “I uh…I’m Alec. A-Alec Lightwood. I own a flower shop.” Alec winces at his poor response, mentally slapping a hand to his forehead. “I mean, obviously because as you can see I clearly work here, but—”

And oh god he’s rambling now. Is this what is destined to happen with every cute guy he meets? He’s never been good with words, but with the Magnus guy, he seems especially inept.

Magnus just chuckles at that, and the sound resonates through the air, knocking the breath out of Alec’s lungs. His toes curl in his shoes as Magnus steps closer, resting his elbows on the surface of the desk. The patterns of his toned arms are more detailed now, and he can see the delicate and masterful linework done on each piece.

“So I guess that means you’re an expert in the art of flowers, aren’t you Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus purrs, amber eyes glowing with curiosity and something else he can’t quite pinpoint.

Alec bites his lip, shrugging. “I guess you could say that,” he diffuses.

“Well then, mind telling me what this one means?”

Magnus steps away from the counter just enough to lift the hem of his t-shirt up. Alec is already crimson red, but seeing the small section of tanned skin that greets him only makes him flush more. Magnus says something else, but it’s deaf to his ears as Alec’s eyes suddenly lock on a familiar shape.

_Purple lilac._

A singular blossom of purple lilac rests on Magnus’ hipbone. It contrasts wonderfully to the color of his skin and the dark tones of his jeans. It’s a simple flower, none too flashy or eye-catching as other soulmarks he’s seen, but nevertheless the sight of that flower just makes Alec flush with a sudden desire and _want._

“It’s uh…it means ‘first love’,” he informs, gazing up at Magnus. “Pretty fitting for a soulmark, wouldn’t you say?”

Magnus only hums, looking back at him with what Alec could almost mistake as desire. “Indeed it is, Alexander.”

All at once, a sudden heat pools in Alec’s gut and the remaining oxygen flees from his lungs. There’s a painful throbbing in his left hand, and Alec looks down just in time to see the little white bud on his ring finger suddenly bloom out into a beautiful white carnation. His eyes widen, breath caught in his throat.

_Holy shit._

This man is his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @biconicmagnusbane or on twitter @the_biconic_mb!


End file.
